


The Bachelorette

by 79P



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, 年龄操作, 架空古代背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/79P/pseuds/79P
Summary: 灵感来自bjork的《Bachelorette》，共5章。由于作者自身原因此处仅放出第二章、第三章节选和番外。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 13





	1. The bachelorette

**Author's Note:**

> For Etonip.

Eddy是被饿醒的。格外异常的饥饿，但同时他感觉自己身体深处有沸腾着的什么向身体四处涌去，矛盾的体感互相挤压着刚醒来的他的模糊的意识。  
他用力甩了甩头，试图让自己变清醒，一边单手攀附住了身边的石头，背贴着岩石墙挣扎着站了起来。  
先确认了隔着灭掉的营火睡在洞内另一侧的Brett，他背对着他还在睡眠中，呼吸平稳有节奏——还好，至少人没事。  
大概只是他自己吃错东西还是什么毛病犯了…天色有点亮了，暗淡的光线穿过洞口巨石和他们堆起来的石块之间的缝隙照了进来。马儿还在睡，暴风雪比他们睡前要小了不少，但仍未停下。  
站了几分钟，感觉似乎清醒了一些，于是他扶着岩石墙往洞口走去，看到掉在了马儿附近的地面上的束口袋。仔细一看袋口是松开的，里面的碎叶片少了大半，袋子和叶子都留下了看起来像是属于马的齿印……连这家伙也饥不择食起来了。  
说是汁液能驱赶猛兽，但是干掉的叶子本身也没多少水分，书里也没说猛兽吃掉了会如何…Eddy把叶子抓在手心里捏得更碎，再试着靠近嗅了嗅。  
“唔嗯…”扑面而来的苦涩泥味令Eddy皱起眉头，有点像嚼薄荷叶的时候那股往头顶直冲的感觉，但却一点都不好闻然而拜其所赐，自己的脑子居然清醒了不少。  
希望吃下去的马儿能安然无恙，不过自己有了这个也许能抗一阵，他可不想在这种紧要关头突然倒下。虽然现在很饿，但是食物得留给两天没吃任何东西的Brett，即使作为O体质在代谢异常状况下有比AB更突出的存活能力，但是这并不会令高耗能的Eddy心安理得独占原本只够一人份的食粮。  
他回到用自己斗篷铺着的临时床榻，上半身靠着岩石墙坐下，等待Brett醒来。即便还下着雪，只要风停下来，他们必须继续赶路了。但是真的很饿，饿得让他无法强迫自己继续睡眠来躲避怪异的饥饿感，这股饥饿感令自己精力越发旺盛，与其相反脑袋却在嗡嗡作响，从未有过的一个又一个矛盾的体感炸开了花，拉扯着他逼他寻找摆脱的办法。  
贴着冰冷岩石的手掌居然渗出了细密的汗水，太异常了，自己的身体一点一点、逐渐与大脑脱节开去。此时Eddy仿佛感觉自己置身温水池中，他艰难地抬起手臂，用力将带着残留的干树叶气息的手掌往自己脸上扇，苦涩的冲击下他才有了浮上水面顺利透气的感觉。  
“Brett，我感觉自己不太好…”  
他试图呼喊睡眠中的伙伴，对方却没有回应。深觉自己再这样下去会变得很不妙，他只好趁着理智还在的时候走到火堆附近，蹲下来：“Brett、”  
这时候他听到了一丝来自Brett急促的吸气声，他赶忙把身子探前：“你醒了吗？”  
他只是想单纯问问Brett是否跟自己一样，有仿佛中了毒一般的症状，没想到他将手碰到对方肩膀的些微的力道，竟使对方侧躺着的身子软了下来，无力瘫倒在原地。  
就在这瞬间，排山倒海般的Omega信息素瞬间击破了毫无准备的他，意识瞬间短路。也就只有几秒的时间，醒过来的他发现自己将Brett牢牢压在身下，胯间的顶起的性器隔着衣物抵在他的腿间，双手则捧住了他的下颚和后颈。自己在不断舔舐着他眼角，以及发际线处的渗出的汗液。  
好在鼻子离手掌近，那股味道又一次冲醒了他，于是他马上用手肘撑起自己身体滚到一边，左手手掌捂住口鼻，用力将树叶的气味吸入肺部来令自己保持一丝清醒。  
“…我、呼……抱歉……我不是故意的…”  
他这个时候才看清，Brett平日里低垂的双眼睁的大大的，眼眶通红，充盈的泪珠滚落与鬓边的汗液混作一团，沾湿鬓角，急促而紧张的呼吸令他的上半身猛烈起伏，浑身颤抖不停，平贴着地面的左手心底下漏出半截匕首——但不过他最终却没有把刀刃抽出举向着Eddy。  
“……你进入了发情期…你知道吗…？”  
他跪坐在Brett身旁，用空出来的右手抚上他的前额，颤抖的微凉肌肤使他心生愧疚。  
“我不会伤害你的…你看我现在正常了，我保证不会像刚才那样。”他语速飞快，干巴巴地说着一些自己都说服不了自己的鬼话来安慰Brett，内心算着剩下的干树叶还能让他扛多久。  
“你现在由于体温异常导致出汗了，我也一样…我们必须要把衣服解开散热…以防冻死。”  
“相信我…我现在在军校学医…你还记得吗，我总是被逼着看医学书……”  
“不会有事的，Brett…”  
他轻轻拭去了Brett脸上和颈部的汗水，他听着自己发抖的声音，内心急切地期盼着对方的回应，这瞬间仿佛长得要超过他们两个人共享的回忆。终于他看到了Brett上下滑动的喉结，听到了睡醒时低哑的声音从那张口中传出：“……好。”  
Brett伸手，一点一点解开了防寒斗篷的搭扣，信息素一阵一阵地逐渐被释放。紧紧包裹着他的身子的皮草内胆原来起了那么大的阻隔作用，再结合自己醒来的时候的异常状态来看，说不定在此之前Brett已经进入发情期了……Eddy慌忙地将自己口袋中的叶片抓碎，然后立即往脸上伺候，叶渣子撒了一地。  
Brett这时开始解开第二件衣服。虽然他并没有像Eddy那样完全被本能所控制，但是行动愈发迟缓，难以应战粗亚麻长衫密密麻麻的扣子。  
Eddy见状把手伸了过来帮他全解掉了，顺势用手背贴住Brett的颈部动脉。“……心跳正常。”谁也不好说这是不是个借口，反正Eddy内心坦白自己的手的确难以离开Brett的肌肤，大概干树叶也能帮他到这种程度了…  
“还有不舒服的地方吗？”  
Brett慢慢地摇头，他现在没有太多的力气。Eddy只能憋住气一点一点地呼吸，右手拿起水壶，左手扶着他的后颈，慢慢地给他喂水喝。  
发情期的A和O身体会一直保持在极其兴奋的状态以保证交配受孕，这段时间里他们除了少量的水，完全不摄取任何食物。理智暂时休假，一切交给本能主宰——这是Eddy在学习完ABO性别行为知识的时候课本给他们的总结。  
科学告诉他们A是受O信息素影响导致被动发情，处于优势的A则利用此来将诱惑的罪名落到O的头上，他们践踏O、驱逐O，但实际上内心却在深深地渴求O……Eddy边看着昏昏沉沉的Brett的脸庞，边用他浆糊似的小脑袋提醒着自己，要把本能击败，击败……  
可能是水太凉了，Brett喝了好一阵子，等Eddy把水壶放到一边，他的发际线也全布满了汗，厚实的裤子把他发胀的性器压得生疼。他现在已经没那个意志活动身体，生怕一次性花掉正在缓缓消逝的理性，原地飞速脱掉自己的兽皮外套和棉服，身上只留着唯一一件棉布单衣，额头抵着地上的叶片渣子，大口大口地喘气。  
还是太小看了信息素的威力，Eddy感觉自己仿佛岩浆之中，他粗暴套弄着充血得青筋暴起的性器，但是很可惜一点都不起作用，深处找不到出口的热源翻滚得愈发剧烈。  
“我可能………不、太行…”  
现在这个状况与在他军校时的信息素耐性训练的等级简直天差地别，他想跑回去几分钟前收回自己的豪言壮语，当时最该就是就地挖个洞把自己埋到自己冷静为止。  
“…如果、我像、刚才一样…昏了头的话…”他喘息着，再一次挣扎着想方设法远离Brett，可惜自己的身子却总是不听使唤。他的额头已经碰到了对方的头发，自己粗粗的呼吸打在对方染上了染上颜色的耳廓上。  
“你就，用这把刀…！”  
Eddy奋力用右手抓住Brett左手的手背，连同地上的匕首一起扯了起来，架在了对方的锁骨前，还未出鞘的刀刃朝上，刀尖则对向自己。  
话还没说完，他的上半身塌到了地面，双眼紧闭，左手也松掉了力气倒在Brett胸前。  
“…？…Eddy……Eddy！”  
他失措地呼唤着Eddy，顶着被匕首砸到的疼痛伸手拍打对方的脸。教会告诉他O发情的时候可能遭遇危险，告诉他们在信息素最初放出时，A会被迷得失去理智，这会儿正是最适合击杀他们的时候。  
“如果Omega这时候动手失败或是没有顺利逃掉，后面也会像Alpha一样，被对方的信息素给淹没。”你会成为他们的俘虏，永远不能翻身！  
“不…”他伸手抚摸Eddy的脸颊、鼻梁，然后滑向嘴唇，鼻息扫着手指关节，令他心里浮起一丝又一丝的怜悯，只见他的左手温柔地托起对方的下颌线，拇指轻轻拨开对方干燥的嘴唇。  
“…会没事的，对吧…这是你说的……”  
指尖仿佛解药般，触碰到了他犬齿之后，Brett看到他缓慢地张开了眼睛。可是意识混沌的他现在却只懂得亲吻、舔舐着他的指尖与指缝。  
又痒又黏腻的触感令Brett起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，酥麻的感觉走遍全身汇流到下体，与A不同，逐渐增温的感觉惹得他无所适从，于是他抽离手掌，往自己下体伸去。  
眼神失焦的Eddy追逐着离去的指尖，却被Brett的轻声呼唤所阻止。  
“不是那……”他抬起下巴，让自己的鼻尖碰到对方的脸颊，“是这里…唔…”  
顺利回应给他的是野兽撕咬般的亲吻，齿列和舌尖在被暴力地舔弄、吮吸着，与之相反甜蜜浓厚的信息素倾倒一般从他的口腔中注入，眨眼游至全身…从上颚处开始的麻痹感延伸到手指，脊椎，  
裤子艰难地褪至膝盖，暴露出早已湿透的后穴，一张一合叫嚣着空虚。此刻他已无暇顾及其他任何，甚至绕过不断溢出透明液体的硬挺的前端，撑开后穴用手指模仿性器不断地抽插抚慰……可是还不够，无论如何都不够。  
他想要索取更多，迎战一般用力亲吻对方，啃咬对方的嘴唇，一下又一下地唇齿撞击吻得生疼，吻到唾液从他的嘴角满溢而出，还是不够。  
于是他只能抓住Eddy的手，扯着他套弄自己的阴茎——早该这样做了，突然获得无比解放感的Brett如此想着，他的A的温热的手掌简直要把他化掉一样，舒服到恐怖。嘴和前端终于得到了抚慰，Brett的后穴夹紧、浑身痉挛，迎来第一次高潮。  
而这时Eddy为了让他好好呼吸，已经离开了他的嘴唇——他的alpha、Eddy的意识总算是回来了。至近距离之下，他们的口鼻中喷出的粗重呼吸相互碰撞着对方皮肤，错愕、慌张、茫然，揉杂着情欲在Eddy眼中沿着他的视线倾泻至Brett全身。  
这确实跟说好的不一样，一个劲儿提醒自律与警示的所谓真理没有真正告诉他们正在发生和接下来即将发生的一切。  
“这个时候…你还在想什么？”  
没等他忧虑完，Brett双手圈住了他的脖子将他勾到跟前，开始第三个绵长的亲吻与爱抚。对方积极索取让他感到前所未有的满足感，但是、但是…  
“……唔、哈…”他松开嘴之前还咬了Eddy的下唇一口。  
“我要你…现在、”  
哈、哈，他不断的大口呼吸，Eddy仿佛还能听到他激烈跳动脉搏的声音，他浇不熄的渴求隔着薄薄的皮肤，透过空气一点一点渗入Eddy的大脑，如果说第一次的信息素释放像是雪崩一般汹涌得难以阻挡，现在这次就如同鹅毛大雪飘落——从始至终，仿佛埋掉要把他埋掉的气势未曾减弱。  
“——进来、嗯…”  
看着他用细长白净的手指撑开自己的私处，Eddy一阵眩晕，泥泞的欲望亦要把他绊倒在这场大雪里。就这样埋掉也好，如果能把他从岩浆般的炽热牢笼解放出来的话——他扶着攀升到极点的欲望，抵向湿润的穴口，像是终于得到了回应般，他的前端被穴口欣喜地吮吸着——他用力许愿，希望Brett就是那块永远无法融化的冰，可以承受住熔岩漩涡中的自己。  
“…唔，啊、啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊……”  
他挺身而入，一下子便到达了被欲望磨得软烂的后庭深处。身下人高昂又绵延的叫声，逐渐蚀去他禁欲的枷锁，令他无法减缓抽插，甚至愈发粗鲁。他的额头抵着对方的额头，一下又一下重重撞击在对方身体深处，如同打上烙印一般。  
他的O眉头紧皱，眼泪这会儿已流了满面，他知道这是性交带来的体感，舌头舔掉脸颊上的泪水后，他反过对方的身子，将其上半身按在地上，抬高臀部，换了一个自己主导的、更容易深入的体位。  
直到现在为止，他都觉得在很多方面自己对比Brett来说，几乎没有处于任何引导或是掌控的位置，他习惯追随他，习惯崇拜他，他喜欢站在Brett后面，听来自他的话语和夸奖。  
他的左手扶住他的O纤细的腰肢，右手潜入薄薄衣衫下光滑的皮肤，他厚实温热的手掌抚过下腹部、肚脐，沿着胸椎往上至锁骨，彻彻底底体会着再次拥有对方的感受，最后停留在左胸上。  
现在他看不见对方的表情，但是起伏的胸口和同自己一样飞速跳动的心脏告诉他着一切…饥饿感再次来袭，他避开腺体，轻轻啃噬对方肩膀。  
“嗯……”贴着颈部肌肤听到的短促呻吟伴随着轻颤，他的O又达到了一个细小的高潮，后穴不规律地收缩，紧紧包裹着他的欲望。  
在这个小小的瞬间，Eddy的前胸贴紧无措的Brett的背部，把愈发狂乱的性爱继续进行下去。他失去控制般疯狂抽插，舔着肩膀上被自己咬出的印子，同时他的双手亦未停下、胡乱地揉捏着怀里的身体；回应着他的热度，Brett的声音从间断的高昂到低沉的呢喃，最后到无力承受太多的快感，只留下窒息般的闷哼……Eddy亲吻爱人的耳廓，把手指伸入对方微张的双唇，按压住他的舌，唾液沿着指尖划过指缝流到掌心，上面和下面一样被他们的体液淹没得一塌糊涂。Brett的双腿发颤，他似乎即将就要攀向顶点，Eddy一把捞住滑落的身体贴向自己，最后一次用力进入到最深处。  
生殖腔的口终于打开，暴雪一样的信息素再次猛地撒向Eddy全身。  
是直到把一切释放的程度，他觉得整个岩洞四周都被这冰冷的火焰烧成了软热的粘膜，这个黏膜腔内有着跟他爱人同样的呼吸频率，而爱人此刻正躺在正中央。  
“…过来，来我这里。”  
他在微笑，圣洁如以处子之身孕育出神明的圣母。  
Eddy顺从地低下头与他亲吻，半梦半醒中一丝不曾有的甜蜜味道引诱着他张开了嘴开始啃咬，这时突然手上传来的刺痛令他张开了眼睛。  
“…！！”  
眼前正是Brett的腺体，皮肤被体液打湿，还留有明显是刚刚他留下的齿印。不知道算不算是悬崖勒马……此刻自己性器前端已经顶入生殖腔口，也许正因如此才对方才竖起指尖掐实了他的手腕。抽泣一般的呼吸声还断断续续从前方传来，Brett已经达到了最高潮，浑身痉挛不止，湿热紧致的后穴凶狠地绞缠着他的性器。  
他必须在成结前离开Brett，不然很有可能Brett会怀上他的孩子，但是来自本能的掌控欲望洪流一般挤压着、推着他去顶峰——只要他一个动作，身下的人就能从此属于他、服从他，他日思夜想的这颗星星将永远停留在他的手掌中，任他摆布……这是何等致命的诱惑。  
但是他绝不能这么做！浆糊般的小脑袋里理性奋力挣扎硬是戳破了本能的包裹，Eddy使劲抽出了已鼓起肉瘤的性器，迅速捡起方才滚落在身边的水壶，将膨大的性器插了进去；几乎同时，他伸头用力咬住那把正正落在Brett耳边的匕首，祈愿被硬粗布条包裹着的刀柄能封住自己的嘶吼着的繁殖本能。  
Brett由于突如其来的空虚打断了高潮，不满地嘤咛，但是Eddy实在是没有办法，只能用右手不断地安抚着迷乱的他。  
不知道过了多久，漫长的射精终于得以收束。寒冷气候之下，热度暂去的他无法分辨Brett的信息素是否还在释放，于是他拾取最后的精液，抹上了瘫倒在地上的Brett的身体，随之擦掉，以安定他的状态。  
回过神来，白昼满溢的光线从洞口外射了进来，他们竟然在这里度过了目前短暂人生中最疯狂热烈的几个小时。Eddy点燃了营火，把没弄湿的衣服给Brett盖上——他再次睡了过去，可不能着凉了。马儿也还在睡，幸好雪确实停了。为了与接头人成功交接上，等Brett醒来，他们必须要赶路了。

后略


	2. Embroiled white

前略

早早吃完晚饭，剩余的时间里他把家里整理打点了一番，最后还给餐桌上花瓶里的银莲花补了点水，一切都准备妥当了。  
正巧Brett这时回了家，他走到书柜中，拿出一本旧旧的烫金笔记本，然后牵着Eddy走了出门。  
他们沿着山路下坡，途径针叶矗立的树林小道，绕过冻结的湖面，走过了孕育着新绿的草原，一步又一步、相对无言，却郑重得仿佛在重温他们过去一同相处的数百个日夜。  
最后他们来到聚落出口的碎岩石高地，刚挂起的夜幕下，深浅不一的蓝色小花在微风中摇曳不止。  
他骑上马，回头看着Brett，夜里微弱的光线穿过了洁白斗篷边上的镂空花纹，轻柔地洒在他的脸上，是如此的纯净。  
他轻轻摆了摆头，花纹两端的金线散射出点点星光。  
“归家的神的儿女们，我将代替神，为你献上旅途的祝歌。”  
他打开了笔记本，翻动泛黄的内页，手上的动作随着从喉咙里传出来的歌声，在空无一字的页面上停了下来。  
先是圣洁、温柔的呢喃，随之是悠长的旋律，即使是听不懂的语言，Eddy也用力地把每一段乐曲、每一个词都像刻印一样牢牢锁在心里。  
他看着Brett闭上了双眼，唱出了壮阔的感情，曲终悠长的渐弱，比起祝福更像是来自遥远某处的呼唤。  
他看到对方缓缓张开的眼睛，他在那双百看不厌的眸子中看到了从未曾见过的情绪——难以使用语言来表达，仿佛冰与火的交织在满溢而出。  
他最后轻启双唇。  
“祝您好运，我的英雄。”  
Eddy知道，根据约定俗成，被祝福的人一旦听到这句话，就再也不能回头了，看来Brett根本没有给他回味的时间。他用劲驱马前行，穿过脚下的山地，朝那片雪原奔去。

弯月升高，Eddy骑着马，回想着刚才的祝歌。他一开始没想起来，因为实在是太久太久了——Brett给他唱的，正是他们小时候喜欢的童谣里常见的海洋语言。他的记忆在漫漫复苏着，像是耐心地铺平一团被捏了皱了的纸，祝歌里一个又一个的词汇逐渐被他解了出来……  
他在心里把祝歌再以他们祖国的语言唱了一遍后，眼泪在他的眼眶里打转，但是却止不住嘴角的笑。  
他用力抽了下马鞭，速度快得仿佛就像一支离弦的箭，划过融雪的野原。


	3. Love Letter

咚咚咚。  
没有回应，也许是在忙？Eddy推了下木门，吱呀一声就开了个缝——内部并没有上锁，他也知道自己很快会回来。  
虽然已经过了最冷的季节，但初春的寒风依然不容小觑，相比之下门内扑面的温暖实在是格外诱人。进来锁好门之后，他脱掉靴子，把长长的外套挂在了玄关处的架子上。原本的小木屋在改造之后变成了更令人舒适的空间：冰冷的地板改成了东方建筑常见的隔空结构并铺上了木板，小小的壁橱改得更大了一些，还有重新购置的木质家具、地毯…如果可以，Eddy愿意在这里一直待到老去。  
他四处望了望，并没有看到伴侣的身影，屋子里的一楼客厅的灯点亮着，壁炉的火还在噗噗地燃烧着。  
于是他走到沙发旁边，俯下大半个身子往下望，结果沙发上的格纹毛毯和羊皮纸告诉他抱歉答案错误——不过，幸运的是并没有离正解差太远，他看到了沙发下面露出来的伴侣的一小撮头发，以及，半个酒瓶身子。  
今天白天，他们各有各的事情要应付，女巫找Eddy商量开发地块的事情，而Brett要作为代表，与即将在这附近举行音乐会的乐团成员们进行午餐会。  
出门前Eddy就嘱咐过Brett不要喝太多，因为明天开始还有更多事情要忙，不过他也知道这并没多大用处——想向他的万人迷小羊老师敬酒的人可真是太多了，多到他们酒杯里的酒加起来能变成瀑布的程度。  
他绕了一个弯，踩上由几块皮草缝起来的大大的方型地毯，走到Brett身边盘腿坐下，然后顺势抽走了眼前醉羊的酒瓶和杯子，然后放在一边的矮桌上。  
他们两都特别中意这块毛绒绒软乎乎的大地毯，不太寒冷的休息日，他们更喜欢躺在这儿享受壁炉的热意，就像小动物一样。为了好好放东西于是在购入毛毯之后又添置了小矮桌，桌上简洁的鹅颈花瓶里摆放着银莲花的剪枝。  
Eddy低下身子，正想把不知道怎么睡到沙发下面的Brett拖出来，但是却听到了来自对方轻轻的笑声。  
“你醒啦，醉鬼小羊老师。”  
“我没睡着。”他还在笑着，眼睛弯成了弧形却仍不肯睁开。  
“你在跟我捉迷藏嘛…”Eddy无奈地看着喝醉了的Brett，双手穿过他的腰间把他他的上半身抱起，靠在沙发边上。”  
“女巫今天跟你谈了什么？”突如其来谈起了正经事，Eddy老是摸不准醉掉的伴侣脑子到底转到哪个频道，他老实回答之后，Brett笑得更大声了。  
“剧场…就是森林里的那个岩洞咯？”  
还没等他回答，Brett又继续摇摇晃晃地接了下去，“我们，第一次做爱的那个地方…哈哈哈哈哈”  
“你故意的！是你跟女巫提议的对不对…”  
“那个地方演奏效果确实很好嘛…你自己不也认同吗？”  
Eddy看着Brett抹掉眼角笑出来的泪水，他真是拿着个偶尔皮得要死的人没办法，为了解恨于是咬了一口对方的脸颊。  
“你为什么老让我想起我们第一次，每次我都觉得……无比丢人。”  
“我不觉得丢人。”Brett佯作认真地顶着皱成一团的Eddy的脸，没几秒又破功了。  
“那你又笑我，不许笑…！”  
咬脸颊治不住了，他只好吻上Brett的嘴，唇舌交缠，把笑声磨碎成轻轻的呢喃，吃进他们的肚子里。  
一吻完毕，Brett抱着Eddy的脸，轻喘着气：“我不是笑你，但是一想起就忍不住…”  
不知道这说的是什么乱七八糟的话，他决定了，如果下次Brett再提这事情，他就，他就把小羊老师是个酒鬼的事情昭告天下……  
“但是我觉得挺好的。”  
“挺好的？”  
“是的，只是还不够……”  
不够，是指那个时候，还是现在？Eddy在这短暂的瞬间突然意识到，他并没有在Brett嘴里尝出酒味来。  
好吧，这次又被骗到了……今天的小羊老师并不是不是醉鬼。  
得到这个最终正解的时候，Brett的唇已经在此贴上了他的唇。沉溺于第二次的亲吻的同时他亦不由自主地把手抚向伴侣的脸庞，下颌，然后滑至锁骨……任由两人之间的热度像旺盛的炉火一样肆意翻滚。


End file.
